Demon
Demons (also known as Devils) are one of the eldest races in Flurutus. Description Demons have existed for many generations, and are almost as old as Travelers are. In olden times, they were originally called Devils but have since been called Demons, since the name just fits them better. Demons are born from the negative emotions of the world and over the years, many have spawned because of this. In recent years though, their number have dwindled from long ago simply because many more people are positive now. Demons have a sort of pride when it comes to their own race and when other races speak ill of them, they tend to explode, unless their emotions are handled better. There are several different classes when it comes to demons. The lowest level of Demon one could possibly be is a pawn. A pawn has little to no strength and does menial tasks for the higher ranking demons. The second lowest ranking are the demons that normally work for the higher ranks but if they like, they can throw their jobs to the pawns and make them do it. These are called knights. The second to highest level of demon one could be is a bishop. Bishop's work as high ranking officials in the demonic army or something like that. They also are ordered to take care of delegating the work to the knights and the pawns. Finally, the highest level of demon that one could be are called Lords or Lady's. Lord and Lady's are extremely powerful demons that have worked their way into this role or were born into royalty from times of old. Demons look absolutely terrifying and they are born from negative emotions. So, almost every demon that one would encounter has something malicious or malevolent on their mind. They will not hesitate to take the good foot so long as it would benefit them. Whether that be outright stabbing you in the back or one of subtlety, anything like that could happen. They have nothing but themselves in mind and as they become stronger, they start to have some sort of god complex. If one is strong enough to survive for many years, Demons have an innate ability to learn all kinds of their own Devil Akehura, born with the ability to use negative emotion to their full use. Most demons aren't even born with a reproductive organ like many other races are and as such, most either decide their gender later or just never decide on it all since it develops later. The original demon, going by the name of "The One" in the old days, used to be able to create demons from the amount of mass negative emotion they were able to absorb from around them. Back then, Dragons and Demons were about at equal level of strength and some Demons, including "The One" could go toe to toe with Travelers. Even though they felt like they should have been the original rules of Flurutus, they consider themselves the strongest race now. They are one of the only races in the world that have not been tainted by the intermingling of races. Mainly because most of them have no need for that, however, there are some that have taken on all human delights simply because they can. Their appearance can appear as something humanoid to that of a beast. Most demons also have wings that they can use to fly from and to places, and using their own Akehurian Power to keep themselves afloat. They are also greedy, power hungry beings, seeking power even at the level of pawn. They also grow at a much slower rate than most other races. For example, if human happens to 50 years old, demons will be at least twice that age mentally, physically, and emotionally. Since they can live for quite a long time, this turns out to make their lives exceptionally long, "The One's" age being at least 900 and counting. List of Devils/Demons (RPCs) File:Libatis.jpg|Libatis File:Claudia.jpg|Claudia Opulentia File:Azrael.jpg|Azrael File:Prometheus.jpg|Prometheus Alastair Aristophanes File:Akai.jpg|Akai Jumanji File:Fatum.jpg|Fatum File:Kamikirimusi.jpg|Kamikirimusi